Kiss of a Vampire
by REX01091
Summary: When Ikuto, a vampire who has lost his memory, comes across a familiar and addicting girl what will he do? Keep her of course! Bad at summeries, plz read! Rated M for implied stuffs...
1. Chapter 1

Kiss of a Vampire

Prologue:

When I was young, I learned that Midori wasn't my mother, and that Tsumugu wasn't my father, either. I had been an orphan, found and raised by them, who had no memory of who or what she was. I had always wondered why I could see things others couldn't, and why when I said certain things I had learned, people looked at me funny.

When I was 10, I was adopted by the Hinamori family. My real name is unknown; however, Midori explained to me – very delicately- that I was different from others. I can see premonitions.

I've never thought or seen how I may die. However, I know everyone else's' fate around me. One person who had always confused me was Ikuto. What I saw of him was strange, I saw him as a baby in my premonitions, like he had already died before he was born, but I thought that nonsense because I didn't want to believe it.

But I wish I had.

Chapter One: God's Irony

I walked down the street wearing my usual: black converse that tied up to my thigh with black fishnet stalking underneath, red and black plaid shortie-shorts, and a tight, black biker corset. I had just finished my shift at the bar. I sighed, _as soon as college is over,_ _I will be so happy to have a real job where I don't need a teaser AND a huge can of Mr. Pepper._ The stars were lighting up the sky, I smiled a little. I remember a time when I was scared to walk home alone. However, I learned which streets were dangerous and which weren't. Pretty soon, I also learned that the park was the safest alternative. Even if the cameras can't see everything.

I've always been afraid of some of the monsters my mother had always told me about. Vampires especially. They seduced you then ate you. Not to mention, in contrast from all the tales, there was no way to tell if someone was one or not; except when they were hungry and their eyes glowed a bright fluorescent red. They didn't think anything of having sex with another person; _they are like hookers…a whole race of prostitutes. Only their payment was deadly._ I giggled at my own little metaphor. The strangest part had to be kissing. They would have sex with anyone…maybe any_thing_…but they wouldn't kiss anyone. Not unless they had … mated…and I mean permanently. After that it was painful to be too far away from each other, so they only did it together.

The one problem was, even if you knew the signs of them, you couldn't just run away. After all, they had feelings, too, and sometimes they wanted to fit into society. But even if they were bad, they're supposedly gorgeous. How can you run away from _that_? Especially in this overweight day and age. I looked around at the silhouettes of dark trees on the star-dappled sky, and as I got to a spot on the path where there was no light, I realized what a stupid idea it had been to think that much about the figures in my nightmares. _Oh gosh…_I took a deep breath and tried to calm my pounding heart, and then I -

ran like a madwoman down the path flailing my arms around.

I sighed once I was finally past it. Then I heard it.

"No! Ah! Stop, it hurts!"

I looked around, trying to find the source of the screaming. Unfortunately, I succeeded. Her head and shoulders were sticking out from behind the tree, and he was there – on top- head nuzzled between her head and shoulder. Then she really started screaming as blood poured from her neck. I couldn't stop myself from gasping, and he looked up. Red. I screamed out loud this time and ran. She was a goner by now. I ran past the end of the park and into the labyrinth of buildings. Of course, in my panic I couldn't remember which way to go. I hesitated. I felt something grab my hair and throw me against a wall. A large and cold hand grabbed my neck, choking me. I gasped and choked for air. I watched his face as he watched me squirm under him. He was enjoying this. I kicked and scratched, to no avail. He was too strong, too immortal. I cried, _not like this, please not like this,_ I begged to God.

Suddenly the hand was gone and I slid to the floor coughing and heaving. I looked up to see a tall man with messy black hair. He turned around and I remembered him at once. Ikuto. I hadn't seen him for 6 years now. But then I noticed his deep red irises, and the way he was looking at me: like a predator with its prey.

My uncle used to tell us that God had to have a sense of humor. "The irony in everything that happens, I mean he made his first appearance as a burning bush! Haven't you noticed that prayers are always fulfilled in a bittersweet way?"

At this moment, I could taste the bitter-sweetness on my tongue, and I felt like God was laughing at me.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know its kinda short, but it's just a little intro kinda thing. **I'm SO sorry about my other stories!** I don't know where I'm going with S.V. now…but I am working on the next chappie of Angel. I think I may redo WAR too. 'Cuz I have an idea that will go longer and is almost the same as that one! So yah! ;]

Amu: IMA DIE!?

Ikuto: I get to seduce Amu? :3

Amu: NO, JUST KILL ME!

REX: Okie peoples…Ill update soon! Press the awesomeness green button for updates! XD


	2. Memories

Kiss of a Vampire

"**Mama! Mama!" I screamed, reaching through the bars. She ran to me in an almost slow motion kind of state. Then he seized her, grabbing her and twisting her neck until it snapped, then thrusting a thick, burning cross through her chest. "MAMA!"**

Chapter Two: Memories

There were few things I still knew about my life. I knew that I was born a vampire, my family –except me and one other- were captured and killed, and that I had lost my memories when I almost shared the same fate a few years ago. I can tell I've become bitterer since then, doing whatever the hell I want, killing many human lives. I don't care. Humans are our cows for God's sake!

Another thing I knew was I had extremely annoying flashes of my past. My friends say I used to be one of those goody-two-shoes kind of vamp, who went around trying to kid myself into believing if I didn't eat any of them, humans may accept me.

Then I left, to find my father, the only one in my true family still alive, and was attacked by a Hunter. However that idiot had no idea what he was doing and hit me over the head then stabbed me without taking my head off. Bad mistake. His blood gave me enough energy to get to my friend Kazuka's house, where I stayed until I healed, for the most part. There's still a scar.

The most recent thing I know is that I just came across the most addicting and appealing scent I've even dreamed of. When I followed it I found Franky, that idiot, with a small girl. Why he always kills them slowly I'll never figure out. I guess the screaming turns him on or something; however, no matter how mean I am I'm not completely cruel. Unless I really hate you. At the moment though, stealing someone's meal seemed the right thing to do. After all, I had passed his other half-finished one on the way here.

I used the power I attained as being the monstrosity I am and pushed him away using telepathy. She looked up at me as I turned around, recognition crossed her face. _Recognition? Do I know her? Why am I asking that stupid question? I wouldn't know!_ I growled. Obviously she knows what I am. She began backing up, wide eyed toward the entrance of the alley. _Oh I don't think so_.

In a flash I was behind her, and she stopped backing up immediately. She turned around and saw me there, and finally just stood still. I smirked, she knows me from somewhere. I bent down, using the ends of my fingers to bring her head up. She kept her eyes hidden. She was really cute and oh-so innocent. It almost made me feel guilty for future events. Almost.

I wiped her bangs away and she, opening her eyes, gave me an almost blinding flash of deep gold and a glare that was a huge contrast from the rest of her delicate face. It was a slight shock. Her hair was a soft pink that flowed down to her hips, and she had a nice body. She jerked her head away and pulled the zipper on her corset back up. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it was down. "You know I just saved your life, right?"

"Only so _you_ can kill me, right, Ikuto?" She said in a poisonous tone. She defiantly knows me, then. I smirked, but she also knows a lot about my nature. I picked her up, she didn't squirm or anything. Maybe she figured out trying to get away would only piss me off, and she was in a horrible position for that to happen.

Amu

It just had to be Ikuto. I was still trying to keep my tears back. _He is_ _going to kill me; the person I felt closest to was really going to kill me. Rape me and kill me._ He jumped, and we were gliding past buildings. The stars stared down at me, still twinkling brightly. I wished so badly to just fly away, but Ran and the others had disappeared a long time ago. I let the tears flow freely, and felt him looking at me again. _Why? How do I disserve this? Is it true…what she had said…?_

"_I recognize what you are. You are damned; the rest of your family is too, because of your mother, because of her and only her. A witch..."_

_No, I can't believe that, she wasn't even a witch. She was a wicken; a Christian witch. She is in heaven, and I will join her._ I kept trying to soothe myself this way as we continued to sail through the air. I didn't even try to look where we were going, like you're supposed to when you're kidnapped. It's not like I'll get away long enough to tell anyone. I have to be strong though. I won't let this bastard break me. He doesn't deserve to see me cry. I wiped my tears and watched the stars, seeming to stand still as we flew by.

Ikuto

I watched her as she finally broke down, crying softly. Again her innocence and familiarity gave me a slight pang in my still heart. Then it hit me. _I don't like seeing her cry? Why the hell not? Who is she? _Her scent was intoxicating me. I'd have to interrogate her quickly. She was still beautiful as I watched her put herself back together and wipe her tears away. I feel weird. Severely guilty now. I haven't felt guilt for years! I quickened my pace; racing toward the place I lived.

A small house, that I had "abandoned" myself. I set her down and locked her to the wall with chains she couldn't see, but she could feel them. Again the guilt washed over me. I turned quickly and got a handkerchief from my room, bringing it to her. She wouldn't take it; she just glared at me and started crying again. I don't get how that could be insulting, but whatever. I guess she's just accepting the fact of what I'll do, and obviously, she doesn't like it one bit. I wiped her tears away myself.

"Listen, kid…" I would have said more, but as soon as the word 'kid' was out of my mouth she burst into violent tears. I don't even know why I called her that…oh well. I ignored her sobbing and continued, the guilt only growing stronger, "This can go quick and painless, or difficult." I looked her straight in the eye. She didn't seem to have problems looking at me when they were back to blue. They wouldn't be for long, though. "How do I know you?"

"We were friends…before you left…" she let out simply. Her voice was small, and haggard, but I could hear the high chime-like sound behind what the crying and screaming had left. She seemed to have more she could say, but kept it in. "Why don't you remember?"

"I'm asking the questions here."

"Fine then, I won't answer." I almost smirked at her stubbornness. I was used to it. However, I felt like something inside me was breaking, like I swore something to myself and I just broke the promise.

"Okay then, I lost my memory a few years ago, happy?" She glared at me.

"Happy? Oh you're so funny, you jackass." She stated simply. She knew me well…_were we close? I didn't kill her…so I guess so._

"What's your name?"

"Amu…Hinamori, Amu." The name gave me an electric shock that sent flashes running through my head. I nodded, and stood up to go sort through them. I could feel her glaring at me as I walked out.

None of them made any sense at all. Just random things. An old, unfinished building, a balcony, an old amusement park, and a building named Easter. _Easter? What the hell kind of a name was that?_ I chuckled. I heard chains ringing, and felt one fall loose, I ran into the room fast enough to see her opening the door. She ran out and I tackled her to the ground.

She was small and warm under me, and trembling. I bent into her neck to smell more of her. _Amu. Amu, Hinamori. Who is she? _I licked her neck. _Should I wait and find out or just kill her now?_ I ran my hands down her sides and flipped her over. Her eyes were squeezed shut, like she was imagining she was somewhere else. On not feeling the bite, she opened her eyes and her cheeks flushed, more flashes. Me teasing her, just to earn this same face, us in a small kitchen-in the same position-, me popping up on her balcony…

I stared at her blankly. I want to know who she is. I especially want to know why I'm actually feeling guilty for killing her. _This will be the most intriguing wait yet._ Something bothered me though…

"How did you get loose?"

She sniffed, but the tears had run out. She didn't answer. "Well I could always kill you here." She didn't answer; she just closed her eyes again. I sighed, she was completely opposite of a normal person. It was cute, though. "You're weird." I said simply, a smirk written across my face. She opening her eyes in pure wonder, and upon seeing my face, she looked like she was going to cry again. "Please stop crying." I said…please? I was almost disgusted with myself.

"How can I do that?" She said, her voice was clear now. It rang in my ears, only making me feel guilty again. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "How can I stop crying when my best friend is going to kill me? At least I know why you didn't come back now, although you promised you would." Her voice was breaking again. _Oh, boy. Best friend? Promise? Why the hell can't I remember?!_

"I did, huh?" She nodded and bit her lip.

"I should have known when I couldn't see how you'd die, that I should stay away from you. I should have accepted what I had known whether it hurt or not…I trusted you and look where it got me…why? Why? Why?" Her voice kept getting softer and softer; she started trembling again and went into an almost sleep-like state. I picked her up cautiously, after all, she had never told me how she had gotten free, and I don't know what she is. I should probably just kill her now, the guilt is making me nauseous, but now it's mixed with a cruel wanting. I want her. Not her blood, but _her_.

_This is the weirdest girl ever._


	3. Bitten

Kiss of a Vampire

**I watched as my father ran away, watched as he abandoned my baby brother on the grass and left me and my dead mother to the hunter. My heart broken, I watched my hero die in front of me**.

Chapter 3: Bitten

_She was small and soft, her cheeks the deepest shade of pink. Her skin was smooth and smelled delightfully of strawberries and sugar. Her lips were small and slightly parted, and before I knew it, I bent down and kissed her._

I awoke, slightly started, to see Amu out of bed, one foot out the window. "Don't you dare crawl out of that window." She froze and hunched her shoulders a bit, but made no move to come back in. I sighed. "You never told me how you broke the shackles." She looked at me in a calculating way.

"And I won't, especially since that seems to be the only thing keeping me alive." Smart girl, but however smart she was, that didn't explain that dream. _Why would I kiss her, even in a dream? _I looked her up and down. Her hair was slightly messy, her clothes were crinkled, and she was staring out the window, longingly. The sun played off of her skin and made her eyes glow even brighter. She sighed and swung her leg back into the window, curling up in the corner on the floor.

I got out of bed with a grunt and sat cross legged in front of her, just looking her over. She had her arms locked under her thighs and her head buried into her knees. She looked like a lost child. The guilt was rising again. I reached my hand out and felt her hair, she flinched, and I didn't like that. I let the strand sift through my fingers while I looked at her. "No." I said. She looked up, incredulously.

"That's not why you're still alive." She cocked an eyebrow. "You're still alive because you're helping me get my memory back." She didn't answer; she just buried her head back into her knees. I sighed. "I'm not lying. I really am curious, just tell me already!"

"My mother was a wicken, and I inherited some of her powers." Her voice was muffled. I wanted to lift her head up and make her say it again just to hear her voice, but I didn't. So she was a witch. Well, partly. She can break the shackles though. So, I went and got real ones out of the closet, but didn't put them on her, I just put her in a small, white room. I don't know what it was used for, but it was perfect, with one door and no windows.

"If you try to escape I'll lock you up again."

"Then you might as well just put them on now." I chuckled, how can someone so stubborn be so charming? I looked her over. She's been in the same clothes for two days now. I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me wide-eyed.

"We should get you something else to wear, ne?" Bewilderment was still written all over her face as I dragged her out to my car. She just sat there quietly, staring out at everything passing by. Her hair was a mess, she hadn't slept, and her clothes were completely crumpled. However, she still looked pretty damn cute.

She was small, about chest-height to me. I picked her up in one arm when she wouldn't get out of the car. I them proceeded to drag her into the mall. I was hoping that no one she knew would end up here, however, by the look on her face she wanted just the opposite. I sighed, "Just give it up already." She gave me a stubborn glare and quit walking.

"What is it?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"Alright…its right there." I said pointing to a door with a poorly-drawn figure of a girl on it. She walked over there…and about five minutes later I realized that she was going to try to escape again. I dashed into the bathroom…which was another bad idea. Through all the women's screaming I saw the open window and her pink hair swishing back and forth. She was on the run.

I quickly flew out the window after her. She turned and saw me, and started running faster. She reached my car and pulled something out of her pocket, my keys. Shit…

She jumped into the car and started driving. I ran faster, a fast no human could reach, and jumped on the hood of the car. "Stop now or I'll kill you!" I yelled through the sunroof. She just stuck her tongue out at me and drove faster. She started swerving, almost throwing me off at times, until I dug my fingers into the metal and climbed in. I was halfway on the roof and halfway in the car when I pulled it over.

What a predicament. "Way to push your luck." I growled. I drove us back to the mall. This time, no bathroom breaks.

I found a small white dress, as an excuse more than anything, to pull her into the changing rooms.

"You are so troublesome!" She sat on the bench inside and just stared at me blankly, like she hadn't done anything wrong. I smirked. "I'll have to punish you." That gave her a start. I pinned her against the wall, slowly unzipping her corset. She whimpered softly. I licked up her neck as my hand found its way to her bra. I bit her neck softly, and licked up the blood. It was delicious. I continued to give her hickeys up her neck, down to her shoulder and…

"Excuse me! Are you almost done in there?"

"Here, put this on." I said handing her the dress. "Ill be waiting outside the rooms, you better not try anything again, or I really will kill you." With that I slipped out in the shadows, where no one could see me.

She walked out a few moments later. Her head down, clothes in hand, and white summer dress on. She looked incredibly cute. I grabbed her elbow and led her out to the car.

She headed straight to her room again – Suddenly obedient. I had noticed that since the changing room incident, Id been having increased perverted thoughts. She was just too much.

The way her hair swayed with her hips, her soft breasts, her tanned but silky skin…oh I wanted her.

I walked into the white room. She was in the same position again, The dress billowed around her as she grabbed her thighs and turned her head to the side. Her hair fanned out all over the place. I put my fingers at the top of her forehead and ran my hand all the way to the back. I could see the fear clear on her face, and again, I didn't like it. Then she mumbled…

"Perverted baka neko." (Oh the irony XD)

Normal

And for some unknown reason, something clicked in the back of his mind. Something…big. Everything rushed in flashes making him dizzy. He fell forward, onto Amu who picked up her head, and when he looked at her again, there was something different in his eyes. But to her, it didn't seem different, it seemed normal, the way it should be. For that second, she felt slightly happy to get to see him, as the Ikuto she had known, before she died.

Then he reached up slowly, and sank his teeth delicately into her neck. It wasn't painful, she didn't scream, she had known he would do this as soon as he remembered, she had seen it in her dreams. She saw herself drifting, her eyes half closed, falling back. But one thing she didn't see coming was him catching her, kissing her softly, and whispering, "Sleep, my Amu." However, before she could even wonder she was sucked into a thick void of an unnatural sleep.

Ikuto

I cradled her close to me for a moment, my face buried in her hair. Now I remember, now I don't feel guilty, now I love her again.

I kissed the top of her head and laid her on the bed, and I sat there watching her, thinking. I only remember her and everyone connected to her...luckily she's connected to a lot of people.

"_She's mine, only mine. No one else can have her."_ I remembered thinking that sentence so many times, and when she started to like Tadase it turned into, _"She's still mine, and no matter what happens now, she'll be mine, and no one will take her away."_ I sighed and ran the back of my hand across her cheek. It turned the slightest shade of pink at the touch, I smirked. The mark was starting to show. To her it will just look a little darker on her skin, like a birthmark. However, to me, it looks like a floral pattern, black in color, running from the bite mark on her neck to her chest, right above her heart.

_She _is_ mine; I won't let anyone take her._


	4. Truth

Kiss of a Vampire

**I lay there next to her. A young sleeping angel, and watch as she dreams, breathing in and out. I promise myself, then and there, that I will never let her stop breathing.**

Chapter 4: Truth

_He kisses me softly and asks if I'm sure I want to do this. I smile and kiss him again, nodding, to reassure him. He sighs, still not sure if he should, I pull his head into my neck and his fangs slide out from the smell. He licks the flesh, and slowly bites down, sending me into a blissful void._

I shot up in bed, sweating and gasping. Then I felt a small burn in my shoulder and look over to see a darker colored skin making its way from my shoulder to my chest. I almost screamed, but I look up to see Ikuto in the doorway. He doesn't look burdened like he did before, but normal, happy, almost human. Almost.

The burning in my shoulder reminds me he isn't, and that I'm still alive, although I saw myself die. I looked at him, a confused, almost-glare and he walks closer. As he does, the burn subsides, and when he touches my cheeks it disappears completely. He bends down and kisses me again, as if to remind me of the weirdness of what he's doing. "What…are you doing?" I asked softly, a little out of it, for the kiss left me a little lightheaded.

"Kissing you," He stated simply with a smirk. I looked into both of his eyes. Then almost fainted, I felt my cheeks go pale.

"You didn't…"

"I did."

"But how?"

"I bit you."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I wanted to."

"Ikuto," I almost growled.

"Yes, Amu-koi?" He said smugly, then his eyes widened and his smirk faltered as I jumped out of the bed and hugged him…when he thought I'd slap the dead out of him. (wth? XD) Then he smiled and hugged me back, tightly.

"I'm glad you're back to normal…but I'm still mad at you." I said as I let go and sat on the bed. He pouted.

"But Amuuu~" he whined while leaning on me, causing us to both fall backward. He nuzzled his head into my neck while his right arm wrapped around my waist and the other wrapped over my shoulder and his fingers tangled into my hair. He sighed, "That's better," he said softly and nibbled my ear.

"Why?"

"I already answered that, kitten."

"No, why am I still alive."

"'Cuz I didn't want you to go~!" He whined like a little kid again, which made me giggle.

"But I saw it…"

"Well you were wrong."

"You'll learn fast that I'm never wrong." He chuckled.

"Well you were this time."

"How'd you let go?"

"With much difficulty…you taste good."

"Oh, that's nice." I said sarcastically and shivered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Sure it is."

"Fine, its creepy, you happy now?" He laughed and tickled me. I started laughing rolling around telling him to stop, which he didn't until I was crying I was laughing so hard. "What was that for?!"

"Your laugh is cute." I really looked at him for the first time this morning. His eyes had softened, and his grin didn't look half as malicious. I felt drawn to him like a magnet. Maybe it was because of the mark, but he looked even more beautiful than usual. I ran my hand up and down his jaw, then behind his head and pulled him down to kiss him.

It felt strange, knowing I was in love with a vampire, but it didn't stop me. Pretty soon we were locked in an intense make-out session, and I was worried about where it would lead. He pulled away and smirked, "You know…" He started innocently.

"Don't even say it." He cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still mad at you."

"You didn't seem mad a second ago."

"…Well I am now!" He smirked at me.

"'k, but be ready once you aren't mad." Now he did look slightly malicious, but more mischievous than anything. I grimaced at him and he chuckled.

"Is it the mark not letting me slap you?" He smirked and put on a "thoughtful" look.

"Maaaaybeee~" I flipped us over so I was on top. He blinked at me, wide-eyed.

"Then open your mouth."

"Wh-…"

"OPEN!"

"OKAY!" He did, and she ran her finger down the top of his mouth, and, just as she'd known, his fangs slid out. Now he was getting worried. She ran her finger down the left one. "O-oi, those are sensitive." She smirked.

"If I cut my finger now would you kill me?" Yes she was putting him on the hot-seat, and yes she was punishing him, and no, she wasn't serious.

"W-what?"

"You heard me vampy-boy."

"Of course not!"

"Really then lets test it!"

"T-test?"

"Yes," she held out her arm and said, "bite me, and I'll count to 10. When I reach 10 you let go."

"…" his eyes flickered from her eyes to her arm and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She burst out laughing and lay back on the bed. He realized what was going on and pouted.

"You're face was priceless!"

"So…are you still mad?"

"Nah…that made up for it…I guess," He smirked. And she thought _oh, shit_ at the same moment he pounced.

**Amu: Wow short chapter…O.O **

**Ookami: Well I am writing it on a whim…**

**Ikuto: Why'd you cut it off! It was just getting good!**

**Amu: PERVERT! *sprays with holy water***

**Ikuto: Noooo~**

**Ookami: uh…yeah…CLICK THE FLASHY GREEN BUTTON! P.S. should I write a lemon? **


	5. Training!

Kiss of a Vampire

"**I hate you Ikuto! Get the hell out! I never want to see you again!" I felt like I was going to break, but I knew it was for the best, so I watched her run out the door and left through her balcony.**

***

Vampires. I knew a lot about their nature…but nothing about their personalities. The things I had always known were:

They hunted at night, however they could go in the sun if they were strong enough

They drank human blood

They mated by a mark, floral in pattern, that was attained by a bite

Things that I was just learning included:

It was possible for a vampire to mate with a human

They did have the power to let go of their victims if they wished to

When the two mates were away from each other, the mark on their necked burned, sometimes terribly

Chapter 5: Dress Shopping and Intimacy Training

"I-Ikuto stop…"

"Why?" He asked breathlessly as he stopped torturing my chest.

"Because…I just don't think I'm ready…" He stared at me for a moment…

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" He said chuckling. I blushed madly.

"I tried!" He looked at me and smiled.

"You better tell me right when you are then, ne?" I blushed again and nodded slowly. "We should probably get you clean then…you haven't bathed in days."

"Who's fault is that?!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

He picked me up slowly and walked down the hallway into a small baby-blue room. He slipped off my clothes, against my protests, and dropped me.

I didn't realize until I landed that it was a bubble bath. His cell phone started ringing. "I'll be back in a minute."

"…k…wait why?!" I heard him chuckle from the other room. I started washing. And, sure enough, A few minutes later he came back. He walked in and kissed me on the forehead…for no reason. What really confused me was why my arms were now restrained. "I-I-Ikuto! I said I'm not ready!" He smirked.

"I know. I won't do _that._ However, you need to be **trained **so you'll be ready faster_." Uh-oh… _

***

I sulked in my room – after he had finally agreed I could go home. _I can't believe he did that…that's just…_

I was having problems thinking about the bathtub accident. My phone rang. It was Rima.

"Hey Rima…"

"Are you ok?" she said worriedly. "No one has seen you in days! You sound a little…strange."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh, thank God! We were all so worried! Oh, but, before I forget, the reason I called was to tell you that there's a big ball coming up to celebrate Utau's new record. She said your coming if she has to drag you by your hair." She chuckled, "You can tell she's a pacifist, huh? Anyway…the ball's gonna be tremendously formal, so you have to get a _gown_."

"Ugh!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love that, huh? But hey, you can bring him!"

"Who?"

"Oh come on! I'm your BFFE! You know, your best fucking friend _ever_?! I know you well enough to know there's someone you're not telling me about. So, who are you dating!!!?"

"How do you know we're dating?"

"I told you! I know _everything_." Her voice turned almost menacing during the last sentence, and then she jeered in her normal petite tone: "So you better tell me who it is!"

"Well…" I told her everything. Well spare the recent events (bathtub), the kidnapping/threatening to kill her, and supernatural monsters bit. "You don't sound very surprised."

"About what?"

"That we're together." She snorted.

"Why would I be? Actually, I'm only surprised it took this long." She broke out into giggles. "Well I gotta go; I have to find my dress, too! Love ya'!" And with that she hung up.

"She's pretty good; she can almost read you as well as I can." Amu turned and nearly screamed. She started freaking out wondering how Ikuto had suddenly appeared in her room, however, he just kept talking. "A ball, huh? I guess I _could_ go…I don't _think _I'd die." He stood at her doorframe, contemplating. "Hm, doesn't matter, but now we have a reason to go out, ne?" He smirked.

***

So there we were. Let me just get one thing straight. Dresses, if worn with sneakers of some sort, are OK. Gowns SUCK. S-U-C-K!!! Not to mention if it's "tremendously formal" that means high heels. Yes, high HELLS. I can't walk across a flat surface _barefoot_ and yet they'll make me wear them. I just know it.

We stood in front of the dress shop. I was _sooo_ hating my life, he just chuckled. "Is it that bad?"

"Do you wanna try one on?"

"I'll pass, but you have no choice, unless you want to get dragged by your hair all the way to the dance."

"Were you listening to my entire conversation?! And I know…but I don't think I can do it."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Once inside, the yellow walls and floral patterns- not to mention overly used senior citizen's perfume made my eye twitch madly. He chuckled again, "Don't die, Amu. If I can make it through so can you." I swallowed the thickly, bitter floral scent and nodded. I walked over to the gowns.

Thus the long process of changing and changing began.

"You know, you're usually so blunt, I thought you might be of use." I scoffed, twirling around again to look at every angle of the dress.

"I like all of them." I sighed and walked back into the changing room. "How much longer?"

"It wouldn't have taken this long if you would just tell me which one looked the best!"

"So a while, then?"

"I don't know!" I whined collapsing into the mirror.

"You ok?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"How many more dresses."

"Two."

"The smell of this place is making me light-headed. Either you hurry up or I'll go in there and change you myself." I could practically feel the smirk that was sure to be plastered on his face. _Damn pervert_.

"I'm going already!"

By the look on his face when I walked out of the changing room the second time, the second one was it. (I'll describe it later)

* * *

Ok…spur of the moment chapter. Now there's a ball…I suppose

Ikuto: Does every one of your stories have some kind of a ball in it?

Amu: What did he do to me in the bathtub…?

Ikuto: Wanna see?

Amu: NO! O////O

Sigh…okie well I'm going to update Angel and WAR soon…and I'm still trying my hardest to get over my writers block for S.V. So Sorry! Oh I'm also starting a new story soon too (sweat drops)…and putting up a really stupid one shot…it's all cutesy!

Everyone: GASP! NOT CUTESY!

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON FOR FASTER UPDATES! IT'S CALLING FOR YOU! IT WILL TAKE YOU TO CODE LEOKO!** Lol idk XD


	6. Dark Prince

Kiss of a Vampire

"**I guess I'm not really the princely type."**

Now that there was something to do, Utau was busy and acting like the stuck up perfectionist she really is. I love her though, mostly because when I'm under stress I do the same thing.

There all of us sat, in Utau's humongous-_ly_ oversized house, watching TV, while she ran around on the phone talking to three different people at once- while emailing another. I sighed. She always had a fetish-type habit of getting in over her head, and then getting all snappy when I tried to help. In other words, I learned to just stay the hell away from her and her pop-star-sized load of crap.

Ikuto was munching on chocolate – what else is new? – While I sat in the recliner next to the couch that he was lazily draped across. Rima sat texting, Nagihko most likely, while absentmindedly responding "hm" or "yeah" to Yaya's rather persistent and too-fast-to-understand one-_wo_man-circus-style conversation. Looking around us, I giggled a little at the scene. We haven't changed at all, well not mentally or behaviorally anyways. My haphazard reaction caused Ikuto, my super-powered inhuman overprotective cat-eared boyfriend, to look up from all the dread and despair of today's news. Apparently the health care reform had passed in America. I feel bad for those people. (lol)

He looked at me for a second, and smirked, before pulling me into his lap and planting a chaste kiss on my cheek. Now I was stuck…crap. I sighed again and giggled. Just another semi normal day I suppose. Or so I thought, but now I know how wrong I truly was.

**Chapter Six: Return**

I walked home from the grocery store so shrouded in thought that night I didn't even see him following me. Which, of course, made an even bigger surprise when he jumped, pulling me out of the way of a rushing vehicle. But at eleven o'clock the streets are so filled with scum that the owner of the metal contraption didn't even attempt to hit the break.

He was still a little lanky, super pale, and blonde haired. His eyes were still the same dark burgundy color and his smile was still princely, although it had lost its affect on me long ago. He smiled as he asked if I was OK, and I responded with a quick yes, thank you, and scurried away. I didn't even know he was back.

A long time ago Tadase had left with his family. They had moved to Portugal for some business he apparently thought I was too much of an imbecile to understand. When I trudged into my house and threw my plastic bags on the counter, I was so confused and filled with an immense, past anger that I didn't notice my boyfriend standing in the doorframe, even after he had made some smart ass comment about plastic bags killing the planet. After noticing I was out of it, he just watched me. Of course, at the time, I was completely oblivious to this.

"Amu," he finally said and that snapped me back to reality. Snapped me out of the memories. That boy, that stupid "prince" had left me, all alone. My hands started shaking without me noticing, but Ikuto surely did. What did he not notice? I smiled, humorless and dry, as he took my hand and pulled me to the couch. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to drag it out of you."

"Tadase is back. I ran into him on the way home." I said a little shallow whisper. I had tried to sound strong, nonchalant, but the attempt failed miserably…epically. He just looked at me, in between his brow a small v formed. I grinned and smoothed it out under his bangs.

"Where did he run into you?"

"I told you, on the way home. I kind of wandered into the road and he pulled me back," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear, but knowing he would – damn those supernatural powers.

"I see." He said quietly before pulling back and sitting, eyes far away. Now I suppose it's my time to worry.

"Ikuto?"

"It's nothing." He said, and smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

That evening, the calls started. He only called once, but left no message. I didn't know who it was until Rima confessed she had given him my number. "He sounded so desperate," she said and shrugged.

"That would be a reason _not_ to give him the number." Utau retorted, slowly sipping at her (most likely alcoholic) drink.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I used to like him, as a friend. He always seemed so sweet, but he turned out to be a _royal _dick." We all laughed at her stupid little pun. After we had finished our slushies, we all went back to Utau's, but Ikuto and Kukai had disappeared. Utau sighed. We all knew what had happened. Ikuto had left, probably still grumpy, as he had been since Kiddy King's appearance, and Kukai had followed: like a lost puppy.

"Ikuto better be back in time for the ball." The older girl said, kicking off her shoes and falling on the fluffy green sofa. I just laughed. Hey, Ikuto being on time was a funny concept.

I twirled around once more as I heard a honking from outside. I looked out my window to see Utau's black limo parked in front of my (and my neighbor's) house. I looked in the mirror, taking in my black dress. It clung to my upper body, making my waist appear even smaller (which in turn magnified my chest) and it flowed out down to the ground. Through the middle was a strip of white, and the halter top fit neatly under my up-do. My usual X-clip was still present of course, in the color of pitch. I had no need for eyeliner, because of my thick lashes, and my skin had decided to play nice – even with all the stress floating around.

I pulled on my red high-_hells_ and ran down the steps, almost falling, and out the door as the horn began to honk – a little more impatiently.

Ikuto hadn't been seen yet, neither had Kukai. Utau was clearly pissed at her boyfriend, not to mention her brother. She sat in between Rima and I, in her purple dress, her eyes squeezed shut and eyebrow twitching dangerously. As we arrived, it was clear we drew attention, and not just from being with the star of the party.

Many whistles and calls sounded, but Rima was the only one who responded – because even though she liked Nagi, they weren't together yet. I was instantly dazzled by the pure beauty of the party. There was fun, popular music playing now, while waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. We danced a little, but I was starting to worry about Ikuto. It was only this morning that Utau had grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him until he swore he would attend. I excused myself and headed for the bathroom, but on opening my phone there was nothing but messages, still flowing.

_I can see you._

_I missed you._

_You're beautiful._

However, as one read down the messages they began to sink to a lower level.

_I'm going to drag you home._

_I'll kill him just to get you._

_You'll be mine._

_Are you a virgin? You won't be much longer_.

It was obvious who was sending them. The newly found dark prince, who I could not locate, and was apparently my new stalker.


	7. Eternity

Kiss of a Vampire

"**I guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf."**

There he stood his phone in hand, eyes greedily watching as the petite, pink flower entered the bathroom. He had vowed to himself he would have her, even after leaving, for even if he had hated her, he would make sure Ikuto's life was miserable. But of course, he already knew it was.

**Chapter Seven: Eternity**

As lights flashed and people danced to the tone and beat of songs that were way too upbeat for a ball, Utau looked around. Her face was a light pink, from her drunken state, and as Rima tried to talk to her, she just laughed and slurred out words that didn't make sense in the situation.

"Where is Amu, Utau?"

"Amu reminds me of strawberries!" Rima sighed, more than agitated, worried too. With her friend drunk, and neither of the boys answering their phones, she really had nothing to do about her friend's disappearance. After all, Amu had left to go to the bathroom an hour and a half ago.

At first she had thought she had gotten lost. There were a lot of people about, and Amu was known for her density. Rima plopped onto a chair and let her phone rebound off the table. No one would answer. _She probably just went home; I guess for those who can't drink this is pretty lame_. And with that, Rima left as well.

By morning it was apparent she hadn't just gone home.

Ikuto was still missing also, but that wasn't unusual. However, with her splitting headache, Utau was still calling him frantically. Kukai was sitting on the couch, not sure what to say. He actually hadn't even been with Ikuto, but at a party, where he'd gotten high and passed out. "Smooth!" Utau yelled, pissed, stressed, and red eyed. Her cheeks were a deep pink from learning of her "adventures" last night and her headache served as evidence. She was worried about her friend, who was relatively small for her age. AND she was mad at Kukai and Ikuto – who still wouldn't answer his phone.

_Clink. _

I sat up and moved.

_Clink. _

There was hardly anything to be heard, but a slight thumping outside. The room was dark and eerie, and I didn't realize that the wet substance on the ground was my own blood until the smell made me dizzy. It also took me a second to realize the blood was coming from my head, and that I had been changed. The dingy white nightgown I was wearing now hardly substituted for my dress. The mark on my neck ached. _Ikuto…_

I knew who I was with, but where he had taken me was still a mystery. I wondered if I'd ever get out of here. It wasn't the same as being locked up with Ikuto; I hadn't seen this coming in advance, well until I got those creepy messages.

The heavy, iron chains on my legs were split in a matter of seconds. They were nothing compared to Ikuto-conjured ones. I walked quietly to the door, only to be knocked down as Tadase flung open the door.

I lay here on the floor, coming back from the comforting and consuming darkness Tadase had led me into. I felt so hopeless, wondering what he did, why he did it. Then I came to a realization…I couldn't move. My heart beat faster and I locked my limbs, ready to throw off the intruder. Then I heard a slight _shing,_ and a low groan, and it only took that much-besides the subsided burning – to realize it was only Ikuto. I slow stream of blood trickled onto my cheek, but this time it was definitely not mine.

Ikuto's fangs had slid out, most likely from all the bloodshed, and I could see Tadase's figure moving closer. He slowly pulled the knife from Ikuto's arm, and began to laugh manically. I stayed silent, feigning sleep, and listened closely.

"So, it's been quite a while hasn't it you stupid leach? I wonder what my father would think if he had known you were living with us, right under his nose. Tell me; do you miss your family?" Ikuto growled, the sound vibrated from deep in his stomach, and Tadase smirked. "Yes, hate me." I felt weight leave me and he chuckled and stood up, stopping abruptly only to slam the blonde bastard into the wall.

The fight seemed endless to me, as I lay here on the ground covered in blood, helpless. The sounds finally died down. And as I looked, Ikuto had won. Which was no surprise. I opened my eyes as he came closer. Blue and black marks marred his face, along with the long, red gash running up his arm. I didn't know immortals bled. He whipped my hair out of my face and picked me up, against my whimpers of protest, and nearly flew from the room with unending grace.

He told me, as we sat there, in his house, basking in the comfort of each other. Well, this was only possible after his continuous array of "you are sure you're ok, right" ended once and for all.

He told me everything: his childhood, Tadase's father killing his family, him losing his memory, all of it. I was happy that I knew more about him now. Then he told me of _that_.

_That_ included how, for now, he was very young indeed for a vampire. _That _explained how he would live forever, only changing in appearance or age when he wished it. _That_ showed me our real situation. For now the seal on my neck would keep us together until I died, but no longer. He said I wouldn't be as vulnerable if I would let him. He said we'd be able to stay together. He said it was up to me.

And I said, "Do it."


	8. Forever Starts Now Part I

Kiss of a Vampire

"**This time, I will be the one to protect you."**

It took me about five seconds, as he carried me home, to realize his blood is black.

**Chapter Eight: Forever Begins Now Part I**

Last night was…baffling, as was this morning. For the time being, I wasn't quite as confused as when I had woken up. Once we had arrived home, he had told me everything, he had poured out all the things stuck in his head, all his worries. I took them all in with open arms. I was so happy to finally know more about the one I love. However, there came a point where the entire affair seemed bittersweet.

Against popular belief, I was no vampire. No, now that I had been bitten, I was practically a zombie. It wasn't that bad, I was still human, and we would be able to stay together for eternity now. I was his. No one else was able to take me, I could not love another, and I didn't even see other men the same way anymore. I found myself being more and more pulled to him. I asked quite a few times if I was being a nuisance, with my new-found clinginess. But he would just smile at me, that beautiful smile, and comfort me in saying it was nothing but slight side effects.

He, also, against what I'd like to believe, was not as stunning as the novels and movies would have described. He was a freak of nature, something that wasn't supposed to happen, and something that defied the Bible. And in doing that, he was damned to Hell, only for what he was born into, and now I was dragged down with him. His blood is dead, black, and his skin is paling every day, but I love him none the less.

The Contract put into simple words, is a bonding of my soul to his. If he dies I die, if he gets hurt, I feel the pressure. I always know where he is, and vice versa. It is normal for a vampire to pair up with a human this way; in fact, it's what's supposed to happen. And now, with me being his sole feeding source, we will live forever.

At first I thought this was confusing, mostly because I'm dead, and if I died I can't produce more blood cells. He explained more in depth for my stupidity of course. I wasn't dead physically, but my soul was contracted to him, and so I was no longer counted as a human. I was in a place only a few would ever be, I was in-between death and life, held up by a thin string Ikuto was holding. In truth, all of this happening at once was a little scary, and very overwhelming.

I have to rest a lot, which is no problem since I'm so very tired, but when he comes back every day it's hard for me to sleep. I feel bad since he has to lie down with me so I'll actually close my eyes – just for a little.

Now, as I lay here and look up at him, this whole thing seems so surreal. I'm still expecting to wake up, be in my own house and have none of this ever happen. But I haven't woken yet, so I'll live it at my best for as long as I get. And even though this creature next to me keeps titling himself as monster, or saying he isn't how I think, I still believe he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't sleep again, and I hear him sigh and chuckle next to me. He can read me so easily. I open one eye, smiling shyly at him.

"You really need to sleep." He states simply, with a small smirk.

"But I can't!" I whine, pouting at him. He looks at me, the smirk growing a bit beyond his control.

"Don't make me have to tire you out again." I really didn't want to be the one to tell him I didn't mind at all. I was quite used to it, and it didn't even hurt. When he sucked my blood just enough to put me under for a little while, it actually kind of felt euphoric, and even though the thought made me blush, that only made him want to tease me more. After all, I still hadn't let him take my virginity.

I know I'm being stupid, but my family is highly religious. So, even though I'm going to Hell no matter what happens, I still can't help but think that premarital sex is wrong, even if we are bonded to each other for eternity. This is one thing, though; I don't think he can read me on. I'm sure it baffles him, and that is actually (more than) a little amusing to me.

Of course he did it in the end. Grabbing me by my jaw and my hip, pulling me to him gently, but fervently. I bent my head back in the regular routine. As I felt his lips brush my neck, my breath hitched, and when his sharp teeth grazed my skin I had to remember to breathe at all. Now that we were contracted, he was more in control – which I found strange. But soon enough, after feeling the thick plasma rush past my skin for a few seconds, everything began to blur, and then I fell into a comforting darkness.

I didn't know, at the time, just how stupid I was being. I was so happy then, I didn't think it through, I didn't think that maybe, just maybe, this world wasn't made for vampires. Maybe, we would go to a place where marriage didn't even exist.

Chapter to come: Part II – The Move

Ah! Now we really are moving in together? Oh my, and what about the police? Doesn't anyone care I've gone missing! Apple adventures! And does Utau know…uh oh.

**OOOH. Short chappie…but I'm finishing SV today, and continuing with all my other stories so yah…may take a while, but I'm also writing another chappie right now. SO SO SORRY! I've been getting ready to start high school…UGH. Please no more life-threatening reviews…well; I guess if that's what it took to get me on my lazy ass and writing, then do whatever the hell ya want. =.=' REVIEW!**


	9. Part II The Move

Kiss of a Vampire

"**What is Ikuto's wish?"**

**Chapter Nine: Part II – The Move**

"Ne, Amu, I have something to ask you."

I looked up to see him standing in the doorway. I had just woken up, _makes me wonder how long he's been standing there_. I hummed and nodded while rubbing sleep out of my eyes. He sauntered over and plopped himself on the bed. He stared far away for a little while, and then turned to me, his eyes clear. "How would you feel about moving?"

"UTAU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Yukari barked, stomping after the golden haired singer. She turned innocently, looking at her manager, and waving before flipping around again and walking away. She continued on walking until she came to her house. Something was off, she could feel it. It had something to do with Ikuto, and she was pretty sure she knew exactly what it was.

She sighed heavily before grabbing her clothes and hastily shoveling them into a duffle bag. She was going to get to the bottom of this, before he could get away again.

Move? He wants to move? Why is he asking me though? "Um…well I don't … know?" I just looked at him confusedly. He smiled at my density, which I didn't like one bit.

"Let me explain then. Now that you are contracted with me, there's no need for us to stay here anymore. Besides that, I don't want you to be here when those around you pass, since we won't. I thought in the beginning that we might have to say you died, so your family at least has closure, but if you don't want to do that –"

"When you say leave here," I interrupted; I didn't necessarily want to hear the rest.

"I mean leave this world completely. We'll be going back to where vampires are supposed to be…I never really got permission to stay here for so long…"

"Oh wow…but there has to be another way than to fake my death. That would be horrible! Making my family mourn death that never even occurred… no, I won't do that."

"If you can come up with another plan, I'd be happy to hear it."

I sighed lying back, I had one alright, but I wasn't quite sure if it'd work. "Is it possible to go back and forth between Earth and this…place?" He nodded, his eye brows furrowed, thinking. "Well, if that's the case, we could just say I'm moving in with you, and come back every once and a while."

"That would work all except that you're only sixteen, Amu. Your family wouldn't let you run away with a twenty year old man, not to mention I could get arrested."

"We won't really be on Earth, who would arrest you? And besides, I was accepted into a boarding school in America a while back. We could just tell them I'm going there, and you're going to college, so…" He blinked owlishly at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" He yelled playfully tackling me with a hard kiss. But when it ended he was serious again, "It's still a big decision, why don't you think on it a bit, ne?" I nodded, agreeing feverishly.

It had been half a day and I was still considering it. My mind, though, was made up from the beginning. How could I not want to go? He already said we would visit sometimes, but that when we did we'd have to disguise ourselves as older. I didn't care about that though. I would still be able to see my family and friends every once and a while, and besides that I'd be able to stay with Ikuto, who wouldn't have to worry about acting human anymore. Not to mention, I wanted to know what this vampire world thing was.

I was so wrapped in thought I didn't even see Ikuto standing in the doorway, which is pretty hard to miss since the room is white and he's quite tall – not to mention clad in black. When I finally came to, it gave me quite a start. He grinned at me, a bright red apple in his hand. "You're going to hurt yourself if you think that hard." I just stuck my tongue out at him, aggravated that my headache was so amusing.

"Here," he said holding up the apple, "Let's play a game."I looked at him quizzically.

"A game?" he nodded. "With an apple?" He smirked dangerously. Oh boy.

Utau stomped up to Ikuto's "house". More like his shack, but it was contemporary so whatever. He was probably planning to go back soon anyway; he was already in trouble with the Council for staying on Earth so long. The Hunters have probably been complaining since so many of _them_ have been on Earth. She was no vampire, but she knew the drill. So she stomped inside the coffee shop before walking back to his house. You had to transport by night, and man was she tired.

She was also trying hard not to focus on her poor manager, who will most likely freak out when she learns her client has gone missing. But whatever, this was more important. Although they weren't blood related, due to their shared…predicament, Ikuto and Utau still thought of one another as siblings, they had grown up together after all.

So she stomped right inside, black duffle in her right hand, and mocha latte in her left, but nearly dropped both at what she saw. At first she thought it was rape, but when Ikuto unlatched his mouth from the half eaten apple and said something about impoliteness she figured he was just being a friking pervert. Poor Amu sat on her haunches facing him, she popped the apple out of her mouth and into her hands, juice still running down her chin and onto her rumpled tank top. Utau and Amu both were blushing madly.

Ikuto wasn't flustered at all, but angry that his little "game" had been ruined, just when it was getting good.

_Well, that was certainly something,_ I thought while Utau played with my hair – both of us still a little embarrassed. I admit it probably looked pretty bad, since she couldn't see the apple at first, but even after she did, she seemed a little ruffled. I can tell how this situation would be quite awkward, as if her "brother" and her best friend hooking up wasn't enough; she walked in on us doing something that probably gave her the wrong idea. "Why are you even here?" Ikuto groaned walking in and flopping onto a chair – because Utau made sure to take up all the extra bed left.

"I'm going with you."

"What? No!"

_So she did know? Well then…_

"It will only be for a little bit! I need to check back in with the Council, and I want to see Kazuka, then I'll be coming right back. I'm starting a new CD, remember? Besides, I'd need your help to get there anyways, might as well just tag along." Ikuto grumbled to himself a bit before agreeing. I didn't care either way, and Utau was pretty happy.

"For your information," Ikuto started slyly, obviously still trying to shake her off, "Amu doesn't know if she even wants to go yet so-,"

"No, I'm sure we should go." He looked at me, completely defeated. "But it will take some time to convince my parents its ok; I mean they haven't seen me in days since I've been "sleeping at a friend's house". I don't want them to get suspicious." Ikuto nodded, obviously torn between being happy that we were going to live together and aggravated because _she'll _be there as well.

My parents were thrilled that I'd be going to the school. Apparently it was a very good one, too bad I won't be learning anything. Well anything about humans. We set the date to leave, pretending to buy plane tickets for a night three days from today, and I began to pack. Ikuto said to bring everything I wanted for the rest of my life, because although we'd be coming back, it'd be weird if I was always bringing crap back with me. He assured me that this place – which I hadn't heard the name of yet – was almost exactly like Earth, only more dangerous. Well, not for me, except for people who hated Ikuto – I'm sure there are a lot of those. I was worried about being eaten, but Utau explained that the Contract makes it illegal for anyone but Ikuto to even touch me in a way that isn't friendly.

Utau was the Contractee to a vampire named Kazuka, who was also one of Ikuto's good friends. They were actually a few years older than both Ikuto and I (obviously). Apparently that whole "I'm in love with my brother" was just a ruse to aggravate my boyfriend to the deepest levels: it worked.

So when the night came, I said goodbye to my family, Rima, and Kukai – who were the only friends I really cared about- and we set out. Ikuto was going to college at a university near the school, and Utau was going to meet a company about her new CD, so naturally we all decided to go together. It was a pretty good plan if I may say so myself. So we left, actually just going back to Ikuto's place.

When we got there he drew a weird symbol on a large mirror in the living room. After saying something under his breath, it began to glow and we walked through. As I passed through it, everything felt cold, like water rushing over you. I could feel it on every strange of hair. It was thrilling and scary at the same time. Once on the other side, I read the sign in front of me and held back laughter at the tackiness of it all – no wonder no one wanted to say what it was called.

Welcome to Transylvania.

Coming in the next chapter: Vampire World

"It's like Wal-Mart, only with Vampires." Man, we haven't even been here for a week and things are already getting weird! Who's this big Council I keep hearing about? And I thought things would calm down from now on…Nah, that'd be way too easy.

**WHOO! It is DONE! You know, I'd planned to prolong it and make this story end with Amu being turned over, but screw that. It'd be wayyy too much like Twilight, and WAY too easy for our favorite little SC! Characters :3**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
